A Boy Alone
by WolfKid2014
Summary: Harry's brother is the BWL. Or so everyone thinks. His family hates him because he's alive and a Slytherin. Draco is the only one there for him because Sirius and Remus are always gone.
1. Chapter 1

Another year of Hogwarts was over, and Harry Potter was dreading going home. It wasn't that he would miss Hogwarts, it was that his parents would be fawning over his brother, Micheal. And completly ignore him. But Harry was used to it. Ever since You-Know-Who had attacked Micheal and him when they were babies, their parents had always favored Micheal more. They treated Harry like he was a burden. It was rare that Harry ever got anything of his own that wasn't secondhand from his brother. But it was okay, Harry was used to it by now. As expected, Gryffindor won the House Cup for the fourth time in a row, when it should have gone to another House instead. This had always happened since Micheal and Harry had started Hogwarts. Micheal was the Gryffindor Golden Boy, while Harry was the dispicible Slimy Slytherin Snake.

During first year, Micheal and Harry both made it onto their House Quidditch team. Micheal got a new Nimbus 2000 while Harry got one of the school brooms, a Cleansweep 7. At the end of the year, Micheal and his three friends broke at least fifty school rules and got 60 points a peice for "defeating" Lord Voldemort and saving the Philosophers Stone. Second year, Muggleborns were getting Petrified and the entire school believed that Harry was doing it because he was a Parslemouth and could speak to snakes. Micheal and Weasly went down to the Chamber of Secrets-after Harry had opened it and gone down himself-and saved Weasly's sister from a teenage Voldemort. Harry destroyed the Basilisk that was Petrifying the students but lost 200 points for Slytherin, gained a months detention, and was given extra homework assignments. Micheal and Weasel both got 200 points a peice and special awards for services to the school. During third year, Micheal and Weasel went out on the night of a full moon and nearly got killed by Remus Lupin, who at the time was a werewolf. They were supposedly trying to capture Peter Pettagrew but Pettagrew ended up getting away. Again, nothing happened to them. Dumbledore gave both of them 50 points for "doing a good deed." But then, it wasn't them who got attacked by the Dementors, or fought the Basilisk, or Voldemort. It was Harry, but nobody ever figured it out. And nobody ever would.

This year was by far the worse though. The Ministry of Magic had decided to restart the Tri-Wizard Tournoment. Three schools were competing: Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. At first everything went well. Hogwarts got Cedric Diggory as champion, Durmstrang got Viktor Krum as champion, and Beauxbatons got Fleur Delacour as champion. Then as Dumbledore was explaining about the tournoment, the Cup lit up twice more. Both Micheal and Harry's names came out of the cup. That was when things really started to go wrong. Our parents came and accused me of trying to outshine Micheal and take his fame. Of course, that was the farthest thing from the truth. Harry spat at them saying that if there was a way for him to get out of this tournoment, then he would take it because he didn't plan on dying anytime soon. That shut them up fast. So Micheal and Harry participated in the events, with Harry being much more successive than Micheal.

The biggest suprise came when the Tri-Wizard Cup turned out to be a Portkey, touched by all three Hogwarts champions at the same time, and transported them to a graveyard. Harry had his head smashed into a gravestone, rendering him sensless for a bit. That was why he didn't see what was happening to Cedric or Micheal. He heard a loud voice shout something and saw flash of bright green light. Then Harry heard his brother's scream. Opening his eyes, Harry saw Micheal jump toward the Cup just before both the Cup and Micheal dissappeared.

Harry was then forced by Voldemort to a duel, in which their wands connected. While that was happening, the surrounding Death Eaters began firing off spells which Harry couldn't block. As the spells hit, Harry lost conciousness and knew no more. Two weeks later, he woke up in the Hospital Wing, alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter in A Boy alone. The first chapter was a prologue, as some may have figured out-no offense. That was to give you a bit of an overview of how things went during the previous years at school, so yes I am aware that it might have been a bit of a commentary. Sorry. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The train ride back to Platform 9 3/4 was boring to say the least. Harry sat alone in a compartment at the end of the train contemplating his summer homework. The was 30 inch essay in Transfiguration over changing small animals into teacups and teapots. Then for potions and defense there was a two foot essay, one over the usage of sleeping droughts, and the other was over the Unforgivables and how and when they were created.

Charms was a simple essay over the Summoning Charms a foot long. The Herbology essay was a choice essay over one plant in Chapter 12 of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. All that was needed was when the plant was discovered, its purposes and dangers, and three other things about it. The length was optional as long as the requirements were met. Astronomy homework was a summer long process mapping the planets and stars in the sky and write about one interesting thing that was seen during the mapping.

History homework was just another eighteen inch essay on the Goblin Wars of 1310. His Ancient Runes homework was to research a famous Runologist (1) of his choice. Good luck with that. Harry thought with a snort. There wasn't any way that his father would let him near the books that would be required for Runes. He would have to floo to Diagon Ally for that. Arithmancy was just a bunch of numbers that had to be worked over, and that wouldn't take long. For Care of Magical Creatures, there was a three foot essay on thestrals-whatever they were.(2)

Just then, the door to the compartment opened. Micheal and his friends stood in the doorway. "Hey loser."

"Go away Micheal," Harry sighed. " Leave me alone."

Micheal scoffed."Why should I? Have I did anything to you?"

Harry sighed. Here we go again. "What could you possibly want?"

"Certainly not to spend time with you," Weasel snarled. "We want the compartment."

Narrowing his eyes, Harry replied, "No. Go find your own compartment."

"There arn't any free." Micheal said. "So we decided to take yours."

"I saw a compartment free about two cars back that seems just perfect for you Gryffindorks," a new voice broke in.

Harry smirked. "Hey Draco, Greg, Vince. Come to save me from lions?"

"Apparently," Draco said. Him and the others pushed passed Micheal and his posse to sit with Harry. He shot a spell at the door and shut it. A click later and the door was sufficiently locked from outsiders.

"Thanks Dray." Harry muttered.

"He can't be that bad Harry," Greg said as he settled next to Vince. "Just shoot a hex at him."

Frantically Harry shook his head. "NO! Do you know what our parents would do? I'd be dead if I even thought about hurting their golden boy."

"If you want, we can send him a nice birthday present." Draco offered.

Again, Harry shook his head. "No because I'll be blamed for it."

"What if you got sent a more minor one? Then both of you would get one." Vince said.

Both Harry and Draco replied at the same time. "NO!"

"Look," Harry began, "I'm just going to deal with it. There really isn't anything bad they can do, plus for the majority of the summer, I won't even be there. But they don't know that."

"Where are you going?" Draco asked. He hope that Harry would be able to come to Malfoy manor for part of the summer.

"I'm going to go to my uncle Remus' house. Him and my parents don't talk much anymore because Uncle Remy doesn't like how they treat me.

So I can just stay there for the summer."

Narrowing his eyes Draco said, "Isn't he that werewolf? Are you sure you'd be safe around him?"

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, of course I would. I am an animangus after all. And I can hold my own weight against him, too."

"Ah, yes. I'd forgotten that little fact," snickered Draco.

"You seem to forget a lot of things Draco," Harry said.

Draco looked affronted, "I do not!"

Harry laughed. "Yes, you do."

So for the rest of the ride back to the station, the four boys continued to joke around and make fun of each other. It wasn't a very long time but nevertheless, they spent this time having as much fun as possible.  
When they arrived at the station, Harry took his time getting off knowing that his parents would spend ages fawning over the Boy-Who-Lived. Grabbing his trunk from the shelf in the compartment, he stepped out and made his way to the steps and stepped off.

"There you are! Hurry up, we have very important things to do with Mark when we get home," James Potter said as Harry walked up to him.  
Rolling his eyes, Harry followed his parents and Mark to the apparition point.

* * *

(1) **I don't know what the wizarding world calls people who study ruins.**

(2) **Harry never pays much attention to what pulls the carriges or what flies in the sky over the Forbidden Forest.**

**And just so some of you know, Mark is in my opinion short for Micheal.**


End file.
